


I want it that way

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 00's references, Boy Bands, Draco is a fanboy, Fingering, Kink/Cliche Challenge, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Top!Harry, Traditions, bond fic, bottom!Draco, cliches, fluffy fluff, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a long time, and they are extremely happy together. Well, except for the fact that they didn’t fuck. Not once, nor ever. They had to marry for that. And they had to court in order to marry. Harry was pretty sure he would dry and die before the courting ended.





	I want it that way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created to the HD_Cliche fest on Livejournal! The Cliches I chose were: bonding, marriage/on purpose (spells, rituals, customs), established!relationship, virgin!fic
> 
> Thanks again to Lockel for beta'ing my fic. You are great and I wish I could hug you!
> 
> (also, AO3 fucked up the HTML of this fic. Hopeful you guys can read it again with everything fixed)

\---

His hand was casually between Draco’s blond, baby fine hair, as their lips moved languidly over each other. He would never tire of the taste of that mouth, nor of the way Draco was never passive during those kisses. He sucked his lips, bit his mouth, and gave everything he got in those kisses. His cold, long-fingered hands gripped the sides of Harry’s neck, his thumbs caressing it slowly. Getting bolder, Harry opened his lips even more, holding one of Draco’s with his teeth and pulling. The blond let out a low sigh, deepening the kiss and holding Harry tighter. Harry saw it as permission, and gripped the threads at the nape of Draco’s neck with strength, pulling him closer, wanting more of that touch, but felt his heart stop slowly as Draco pulled him away.

 

"Harry, no..."

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Harry sighed, licking his wet lips and looking at Draco's face. It was obvious how much his boyfriend wanted to continue. His pupils were dilated, lips red with kisses, and his breath irregular. But he didn’t give in. He never gave in.

 

They had been together for three years. Three long years. When the war was over and Harry finally was free to be and do whatever he wanted, things started to change, especially in regard to his feelings. The feelings he had for Ginny weren’t what they had been before and even his friendship with Ron and Hermione had changed a little. Not that he had stopped loving them, but he, for a while, felt like he was intruding into a relationship that had just been born in a moment as destructive as war. The Weasleys were mourning Fred's death, as well as Tonks and Lupin, and Harry felt like he was completely out of place.

 

Soon came the trials, the captures of the remaining Death Eaters, and Harry's vehemence in defending Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Lucius had been sentenced to house arrest – down from the initial sentence of 30 years in Azkaban - and they had to give Malfoy Manor to the government. There were many dark items in the place, as it had been Voldemort's lair for years. The family was relocated to another house, a little smaller than the Manor, but just as beautiful and old. Important items for the family were relocated as soon as they were inspected for dark magic, and Harry was around all the time to ensure that the family didn’t suffer more than they had suffered in the war. It wasn’t that they had stopped being snobs, and Harry decidedly didn’t like Lucius Malfoy, but he owed his life to Narcissa, and Draco had been only a child in the war, just like him.

 

It wasn’t long before they began to talk for long hours. Harry returned Draco’s wand, apologised for the Sectumsempra, and Draco lamented the events of the war. Draco also said that Harry had paid for what he did in the girls' bathroom when he saved his life in the Room of Requirement. The conversations were difficult, heavy. There was the shadow of the war still around, the things they both did on each side, years of school rivalry...

 

...Which soon proved to be years of repressed sexual tension.

 

Eventually, the conversations became lighter. Draco realized how much easier it was to laugh when he talked to Harry, and the man's purpose soon became to see that smile every day. They talked about Quidditch, about potions - which Harry even understood better after Snape's book, but still was horrible at - about Dumbledore's Army, which led to the subject of the patronus.

 

Harry volunteered to help Draco with that spell he was still unable to cast, and then they would meet almost every day for tea, laugh and talk about their days, what they had read, watched - Draco always asked for a detailed description TV Series episodes, mainly Dr. Who and Xena - after practicing the Patronus charm.

 

After months in this routine, Draco finally succeeded with his patronus, after a particularly bad week, where he was always almost, almost, _almost_ , there but never did it. Harry decided to take a break and take him to one of his favorite wizard parks for an afternoon of Quidditch practice.

 

Draco waved his wand vigorously, and in a few seconds a beautiful Siberian Husky came out, silvery, from his wand. Both were so happy that, before they knew it, they were in a strong hug and a hot and lively kiss.

 

Two hours later they decided they were dating, and they couldn’t be happier.

 

They couldn’t say the same about the Malfoys.

 

Lucius had been horrified, and although Narcissa had convinced him that a relationship with Harry Potter was the best thing they could do at that moment, there was a huge break in the precepts the Malfoys grew up with throughout their lives.

 

Because of this, Draco didn’t want to break up with Harry, but he also didn’t want to upset his parents even more, so he decided they would follow all the rules of the pureblood courtship, which included no sensual touching, not showing more skin than necessary, that the couple would never be in a closed place on their own, and even worse: no sex before marriage.

 

Harry suffered so much because of this. He was a twenty year old man, a virgin, with a handsome lover of whom he had never seen a shoulder.

 

Not even a _shoulder_.

 

Gosh, seeing Draco's neck almost every day was enough torment.

 

They had been engaged for almost a year and a half, and one of the prerequisites was a two-year engagement so they could get married. Which meant that, in addition to the last three years of celibacy to which Harry had been forced to because he loved Draco Malfoy, he would still have to endure eight months. Eight months before he could catch a glimpse of the body he knew was bloody fit by the rare times when Draco let him advance in his touches.

 

The point is that they were _too_ rare, and Harry was slowly going insane. He was sure that at one time or another, his penis would fall off, either because of lack of sexual activity or the number of times he wanked at night.

 

“Just a few more months... I'm sure you can wait a little longer," Draco said, trying to make his voice sound calm, but Harry already knew him well enough to notice that he was affected as much as him.

 

“I'm sure that, on our honeymoon, you'll sleep with a eunuch. My cock will have fallen off by then,” Harry sighed, and Draco laughed dismissively.

 

“Potter, being a Drama Queen is not going to get you in my pants. Our letters are good enough.”

 

The letters were a suggestion from Draco so they could endure those months of celibacy. Every night they used spelled mirror-scrolls so that whatever one of them wrote on their sheet, appeared in the other, and vice-versa. They used it to write everything they wanted to do with each other, all their wishes and desires. Sometimes they even acted as if they were enacting what they wrote, which provided wonderful wanking sessions.

 

No. It wasn’t enough.

 

"You know the letters only make me feel even more randy. I probably have tendinitis already, all because I decided to date a pureblood,” Harry said, rolling his eyes, but he wasn’t serious. He looked at Draco with a grin and noticed that the blond looked apprehensive but didn’t say anything. Draco moved closer to him a little and kissed his mouth slowly, licking his lower lip after he moved away.

 

"But don’t you think the waiting is going to be worth it?" He asked, one eyebrow raised and trying to sound confident, but Harry noticed the veiled doubt.

 

"I have been with you for all this time, haven’t I? Of course it will. It's already worth it,” Harry laughed, and Draco nodded, approaching him for a new kiss when he heard a ‘pop’ by his side, which startled both of them.

 

"Master Lucius asked Jilly to say it's ten o'clock PM already," The house-elf said, and Harry rolled his eyes, staring at the blond with an expression that showed how unhappy he was. Draco just laughed.

 

"You know he's already made an exception for you, don’t you? It was until eight,” Draco tried to rationalise, and Harry got up from the bench they shared in the garden. He knew that the elf would begin to punish himself if Harry had exceeded his extra 10 minutes to say goodbye to his fiancé.

 

Merlin, he hated pureblood traditions.

 

Draco stood after Harry, hugging him and touching his whole body on Harry's, probably on purpose. Harry really didn’t know how Draco could handle it when he himself died every day just imagining what it would be like to hug him without that huge amount of silk and satin cloths on top of him.

 

He also hated wizard robes.

 

"Don’t look like that, Potter,” Draco murmured against his ear, kissing him slowly on the cheek. “You love me too much. And tomorrow we will hang out and we will laugh. You won’t even remember that we can’t have sex.”

 

“Believe me, I will,” Harry sighed, but smiled, squeezing him into his arms. “I love you, baby.”

 

He felt his boyfriend melt against him and squeeze him a little more, speaking quietly, almost imperceptibly.

 

“ _Je t’aime, mon chien._ ”

 

Harry had no idea what Draco was calling him, since he didn’t speak a word of French, but he knew what ‘je t'aime’ meant, and it was enough to make him smile like a fool. He gave him one last kiss before he apparated to his house on the outskirts of Malmesbury, heading to his bedroom as he discarded his clothes on the way and lit the fireplace to warm the house. He entered his bedroom, his parchment already open at his desk. It wouldn’t be long before Draco wrote to him that night, and Harry was already waiting anxiously for it.

 

When Harry sat down at his desk with a sandwich and a cup of tea, already in his pyjamas, something was already written.

 

_Sorry to have teased you today. I had a good dream and I needed to feel you close, just a little._

 

Draco's handwriting was small, round and slightly tilted to the right. In the last few days, Harry got excited just seeing a ‘Good morning’ in that handwriting.

 

**I won’t forgive you. It is going to your ‘list of things you're going to need to pay me for’ on your wedding day. What did you dream about?**

 

_You know I don’t feel guilty at all, Potter. I just wanted to be nice. And since you hold so much grudge, maybe I shouldn’t tell you..._

 

**If you tell me, I'll tell you something I thought earlier today. Something that involves your wizarding robes.**

 

_Hmm... One more of your kinks, I suppose?_

 

Harry laughed. Draco didn’t know half of them. Harry didn’t dare to tell him yet.

 

**Let's say ‘yes’. But first, the dream.**

 

_Well... I dreamt that it was a month before our wedding. We already had almost every gift given on the courtship and my mother was making you try out your robes. For some reason, Granger convinced you that you couldn’t wear your wedding clothes before the day because it was bad luck. But we wanted to see each other anyway, so... After the fitting, you came to my room and you were undressed because I wasn’t meant to see the robes._

 

**No clothes at all? And your parents didn’t stop me from entering?**

 

_Oh, no. You put them to sleep. I was in my pyjamas, and I felt uncomfortable because you were completely naked and unashamed, but you had never seen my pyjamas._

 

**Tell me that I ripped your pyjamas off.**

_No. You took it out very slowly. With your teeth._

Harry felt his face warm. He licked his lips before writing with a trembling hand.

**And then...?**

_Then you wanted to taste every bit of me with your mouth. Did I ever tell you that I have a birthmark right at the end of my spine? In my dream, you liked to lick there... And then moved down..._

**Oh, yeah? And you let me lick you elsewhere?**

_I couldn’t think straight. You held me tightly and opened me with your mouth. It was so real, Harry... I got so hard, so hard, and I came without even touching my cock._

The brunet lowered his left hand, pressing his hard cock over his pyjama’s bottom, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t come with just that.

**Do you think this could really happen...? Someday?**

_Ah... I want it to happen. I always wonder what your tongue would feel like on me... Actually, I imagine a lot more things... But since you told me you'd like to do this to me, I can’t think of anything else._

**Cunnilingus?**

_Yes... And you also said something about lubricanting balls and role play... I sometimes find myself wondering what you would like to play..._

**Many things. Things like you being a cute, blond and virgin boy, desperate to meet the world of sex and asking me to help you with this...**

_But I am a cute, virgin blond boy, desperate to meet the world of sex... But I'm saving myself for our marriage. Won’t it be perfect, Harry? You're going to take off my robes for the first time and figure out what you'll have for the rest of your life..._

**What if it's bad, Dray? What if everything we imagine doesn’t happen?**

_Then we try until it’s good. I will even let you tie me up... And I know it's going to be wonderful, Harry... Come on, when you kiss me, don’t you feel... You know...?_

**Extremely randy and ready to fuck you in your mother's armchair?**

_This, too. But a flame inside... That says our bodies are perfectly compatible. The bond is slowly forming. I'm beginning to feel it... Don’t you?_

**Shouldn’t it begin to grow only after we had given the first gift of the courtship?**

_But you already gave it to me, Harry. A few weeks ago._

**I gave you a leather necklace I found in Muggle London. There is nothing refined about it. I just thought the kitten pendant reminded me of you.**

_Well... I really liked it. My father didn’t see, or he would be quite furious. But it's the feeling that makes the bond start to form, Harry, not the price of the present._

Harry smiled, the excitement fading and the feeling in his heart rising.

**So it is still missing yours now, right?**

_I don’t want to give you something stupid. I’m still looking for options. Anything you want?_

**Sex.**

_You're not going to convince me like that, Potter... But can I tell you something?_

**What?**

This time it took Draco too long to respond, and Harry was a little nervous. If Lucius or Narcissa found the notebook in which Draco wrote... But soon the text appeared, and Harry swallowed as he began to read.

_I've been wondering what it would be like to suck you. I didn’t want you to tell me how it was, because I want to have a surprise, but I've been together with you so many times while you were hard that I think I know what it looks like... The shape against my leg was not so much bigger than mine, but it was hard, and thick... I know I'll have to open my mouth to the fullest to swallow you. I'll probably choke a few times, and the effort will make me tear up a little, and I'll reward you by getting you all wet with saliva... I'll swallow you up almost all the way, Harry, hold onto your legs and let you fuck my mouth because I can hardly sleep imagining what it would be like to be able to give you this kind of pleasure. I would feel its veins against my tongue, your balls banging my chin and your hands pulling my hair... I would be so hard just to suck you like that... And then... Then I would ask you to come in my mouth, and I would swallow every drop. Every drop until you emptied yourself completely... But I know you'd still be you’d still be able to go at it again. And after licking me until I was wide open, you would fuck me until there was nothing left of me but a melted puddle of pleasure and happiness. Don’t you think that would be good?_

Harry hated that talent that Draco had with words. It was as if he knew exactly what to say to make the dark-haired man go crazy. Harry couldn’t resist, and thrust his hand into his pants, wanking as he read those sinful words, and as he reached the end, he closed his eyes, imagining clearly his dragon kneeling between his legs, swallowing as much as he could until he was shaking with pleasure. It didn’t take him long to come, his heart pounding. He delayed answering, as he need to clean the mess before picking up his pen again.

**It's already been good on paper. I'm sure in real life it will be even better.**

_You were touching yourself, weren’t you?_

**Yeah. It would be better if it was your mouth, but...**

_Don’t worry, Harry. One day, it will be. I need to go to sleep now. We will talk tomorrow, ok?_

**Draco. Did you touch yourself too?**

_You'll never know that, Potter. Good night._

**Draco! I need to know!**

**Draco ...!**

Harry sighed, giving up. He wouldn’t answer. He threw himself on the bed, his heart racing. Draco would be his ending. For sure. Harry just hoped those months would end soon. He didn’t even remember that Draco didn’t ask what he had thought about his robes.

When Harry woke up the next day, it was too early. He had barely managed to sleep the night before, and his dreams were flooded by unmarred images involving Draco and his mouth. He felt tired, but at the same time, his body was tingling with anxiety. They were going out that day. Nothing much, a walk that Harry had planned some time ago, but that left him full of expectation. Going out with Draco was always difficult. They had to ask the Malfoys for permission almost a month before they could go, give them the whole itinerary, and make sure they wouldn’t flee to a cheap hotel. Narcissa always told them not to worry. If they broke the rules, on the day of the marriage they would know, and she never said why. Even Draco didn’t know what would happen.

Anyway, he wrote on his mirror-parchment a message asking Draco to dress up in a muggle and casual manner, and went to have his breakfast so he could get out. He was living alone, but he missed Ron and Hermione with him. He was going to meet them on the weekend, as usual, but he hoped it would be sooner. He remembered constantly, however, that they were enjoying their first year of marriage, and that his presence would surely disturb them. And more, they were already tired of listening to Harry complaining about his celibacy status all the time.

Ready and fed, he picked up his backpack, which he had prepared the night before, and apparated in front of the gates of the new Malfoy Manor (still unbelievably imposing, though smaller than the old one). He was admitted by one of the house-elves, and walked to the entrance of the house. Before he could question where Draco was, however, Narcissa Malfoy appeared on one of the stairs with a bright smile. Harry smiled back, and walked to the bottom of the stairs to greet her.

Since the end of the war, when Harry spoke in favour of Narcissa and Draco in front of the Wizengamot, they became what might be called ‘friends’. She usually invited him to have tea or dinner even when it wasn’t his day to visit Draco. Narcissa used to say that it was only _their_ days, and Draco wasn’t allowed in the meetings - even if he sometimes joined them anyway. The woman trusted him, even though Lucius didn’t, and one of the reasons Harry agreed to be an official part of that family (besides wanting Draco) was Narcissa.

“He must be coming down already. Tea?” She offered as Harry approached, and they went to the parlour, where an elf had already put on tea and toast. Despite the woman's words, it took at least 40 minutes for Draco to appear. His scent was incredible, and Harry swallowed at the sight of him in Muggle clothes: a long-sleeved shirt, tight black jeans, and leather boots. Again, completely covered except for the head, neck, and hands, but Harry felt a thrill in his belly, which increased even more when he noticed Draco was wearing the kitten necklace he had given him.

“Would you look at the time! I think Lucius needs me in the office,” Narcissa said, standing up and giving Harry a wink before leaving. Draco came over, sitting down next to Harry.

The scent of the blond was like vanilla and cinnamon, with a natural touch. Harry didn’t know whether it was leaf or wood, but it was good. For a moment he lost himself, admiring the face of his boyfriend, waking from his stupor when Draco laughed.

“Happy to see me?” Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Idiot,” Harry said, but he smiled. "I brought you something."

He grabbed his backpack, which was on the floor near his feet, and opened the zip, shoving his hand inside and taking out a box, which he handed to the blond.

“I have a feeling this is going to be Muggle,” Draco said, opening the packaging. As expected, it was a Muggle item. On the front there was a picture of a rounded device and headphones - he had seen Harry wearing headphones several times when Draco was late to meet him somewhere - and the name DISCMAN in big letters against the white background.

He opened the box, pulling the device out. It was nice to the touch, kind of cold, but he looked at Harry expectantly.

“What does it do?”

“Well, let me show you,” Harry opened his backpack once more, picking up some little boxes inside, much thinner and brighter than the box of the device. He got some batteries too - Draco knew what the batteries were because Harry taught him how to use the telly remote control at his house - and began to explain how it worked. “To turn it on, you need to open that lid here,” he turned the Discman upside down, showing the lid “and shove in the batteries just like in the remote. See the **+** and the **-** here? Just match it with the batteries,” The brunet put the batteries in and closed the lid, turning Discman upside up again. “Then you open this big one up front, and put one of those in,” He opened one of the boxes, which had a picture of a naked baby swimming somewhere with Muggle money in front of him, and took out some sort of disk from inside. The name Discman started to make a lot more sense for Draco. Harry snapped the disk inside the Discman, showing him the right side to put it on, then closed it. He grabbed the headphones that were inside the box and showed Draco where to put the plug, putting the phones over the blond's ears. “Then you press this button with the triangle for the song to start playing.”

Harry handed the Discman to his boyfriend. Draco felt the disk spinning inside the object, and rhythmic music began to play on a guitar. He smiled, listening to the song so clearly, and he thought it was incredible.

Until it became unbearably loud. Noises started on all sides and Draco practically jumped out of the armchair, pulling the earphones out of his ears and looking at Harry, startled.

“What the _fuck_ is that!?” Draco asked, and Harry looked surprised.

“What do you mean, _what the fuck is that?_ This is Nirvana!” Harry frowned, as if Draco had called him _mudblood_.

“That's noise! How can you call it music?! Don’t tell me you're going to give me the disk too?” Draco asked, feeling a little guilty after saying it. Harry had seemed genuinely happy to give him that gift, and now Draco was being ungrateful.

“No, of course not. This is mine. I just put it in for you to see what the Discman does. Look, there's this other one,” Harry opened the device, taking out the noisy disk, putting it in the box and opening the other one, once again putting the disk inside. It still had that strong drumbeat that Harry apparently liked, but much softer. It was impossible not to move his head in rhythm, and he smiled.

“I liked this one. But it's yours. I don’t have any disks,” Draco said, pulling out the headphones. He opened the cover of the Discman, trying to take the disk out without breaking it. Harry picked it up as soon as Draco got it out of the Discman, putting it in the box.

“That's Kansas. And I know you don’t have any. That’s why we are going shopping at a music shop today,” Harry smiled, putting the boxes back in his backpack. “Do you want to bring the Discman? Then you can hear the songs while we're gone."

“Okay! Let's go!” Draco handed the device to Harry, who put it back into the box and into the backpack. He closed it and they left the parlour. They went upstairs to the office, where Harry greeted Lucius - albeit reluctantly - and told them they were leaving.

It wasn’t difficult to get to the CD, comic and electronics shop in central London. They apparated on the outskirts of the city and took the subway. Draco was always fascinated with the Muggles inside the subway, and Harry loved to see his expression, so he didn’t mind taking a little longer to get there.

Inside the shop, Harry led him to the CD aisle, where there were several separated by titles and musical style. Between the CDs, there was a kind of box where one could select the album and the artist, and have a preview of the song when the headphones were put on.

“There are several of them here, and I'm not sure what your Muggle musical style is, since you just listen to classics in front of me. So come here,” Harry pulled him close to the box, putting the headphones on the blond's head and plugging it in. “Play the songs on that button. Whatever you like, you let me know,” Harry said, and watched as Draco changed expressions as he listened to the songs, passing them as he pressed the button Harry had indicated to him.

At one point, Harry noticed when his boyfriend's eyes widened, and a few seconds later he started to shake his head at what Harry supposed to be the rhythm of the song. Draco looked up at him, smiling.

“I want this one!” Draco said, too loudly, making Harry laugh and take his headphones out. He looked at the little screen to know what the blond was listening to, and he didn’t know what to say. In pixelated letters, _'NSYNC - Bye bye bye'_ was easily read.

“Oh, really? That one?” Harry looked surprised. Draco didn’t look exactly the kind of person who liked pop and boy bands, but his fiancé looked so excited.

“Yeah, that one! Quite different from the noise you listen to!” Draco moved his feet on the floor like an excited little dance. “Come on, where's the disk?”

“They’re called CDs,” Harry informed him, heading for the pop area. He found at least two racks for the band, along with others like _Backstreet Boys_ , _Hansom_ , _Westlife_ and _Let Loose_. Harry picked up one of each, since they were all of the same style, and handed them to Draco. The blond held them as if holding a baby, and the smile on his face was pure joy.

“Are you going to get some, too?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded, taking a CD of _The Clash_ and another one of _Rage Against the Machine_. “Ugh, more noise.”

“The bloke who's taking boy bands’ CDs home said,” Harry laughed, and Draco just rolled his eyes.

After leaving the shop, Harry led him to an ice cream parlour. Draco immediately tested all of the CDs, attracting the attention of the waitresses, who found him incredibly cute. Harry let all the attention go to Draco. It was great to see him enjoying himself and laughing, which had taken Harry a long time to get to see, and now that they were closer to getting married, he wanted to see even more.

After eating the ice cream, Draco took Harry's backpack, putting his CDs and Discman inside. Looking sideways, he took something out of his pocket and pulled his wand from his sleeve, thrusting both hands into the backpack under the table. Harry tried to see what he was doing, which was clearly a spell, but he didn’t manage to figure out which.

A few seconds later, Draco set the backpack on the floor. His wand was probably in his sleeve once more.

“I know it's not perfect, and that I could have done better, but it was the first time I tried and... Well, the books that explain how to do this don’t explain it right, and people who do normally don’t want to share their secrets, then... Well, what I mean is-” Draco swallowed, placing a wrapped package on the table and pushing it towards Harry. It was the size and shape of a regular book. “I thought my first courting gift to you should be something I made myself. I hope you’ll like it.”

Draco looked down, his cheeks clearly red. Harry opened the envelope carefully so as not to rip the paper, and took out what appeared to be a book. It had no title, and the cover was made of leather. It was a bit shabby in some parts, and the book itself was a bit crooked. The pages weren’t perfectly straight at the core, and when he passed them, he noticed that they were a little loose, as if the seam was weak. The pages were yellow, and there was a photo on the first page.

It was a photograph from about a year ago. Harry and Draco had gone to a French culinary festival that happened two weeks before Christmas. They were dressed in heavy winter coats, very close to each other, while sitting at a table in the middle of the festival. In front of them there was a bowl of various types of seafood and they laughed, excited with so much food. Hermione had taken the picture, and Harry remembered that, when they returned to Draco's house, they listened to a lecture that had lasted almost forty minutes. But it had been wonderful. They completely forgot the things they couldn’t do and took what they could get.

“Did you... Did you do this?” Harry asked, his voice coming out husky and choked. His eyes burned, and he lifted his head, trying to control his own feelings. Draco clasped one hand in the other, not looking at him.

“It's stupid, isn’t it? I could’ve just bought one, which would have been much better because it would have been done by a professional, and-” Draco lifted his head the moment Harry raised his hand to wipe one eye and breathe deeply, trying not to show that he was crying in the middle of an ice cream parlour. “Harry ...?”

“I love it. I... I don’t even know what to say,” Harry smiled, closing the notebook and licking his lips. Harry held the object in both hands, running his thumb over the leather cover. Knowing that Draco had spent hours, maybe days, doing that for him, made Harry think that a Discman had been a very stupid thing to give to his fiancé. “I'm even afraid to use it,” Harry laughed, half sobbing. He sniffed and wiped his eyes under his glasses once more, and Draco grinned.

“I kind of did this journal... You know, for you to write things that you think, or the things that are happening to us while we wait for these eight months to go by. I made one for myself too, but it's not as cool as yours,” The blonde said, and Harry nodded.

"Then, if it is so,” Harry grabbed his bag once more, shoving his hand and reaching into its inner pockets. He picked up a pen, opened it on the page right after the photo, and wrote the date on the top of the page. He began to say what he wrote aloud. “Today... I planned to go out with my fiancé... Draco Malfoy... And give him a gift that... He would like very much... Since I know... That he loves music. But... He surprised me... With the most beautiful gift... He could’ve given me... Made all by himself. I almost... Embarrassed myself the... Ice cream parlour... because of... My emotions. I love this bloke... And even more with each passing day.”

He lifted his head, and Draco had propped his elbow on the table and his head on his hand. He looked at him with a side smirk, looking proud of himself and at the same time touched. His cheeks were red and little sighs came from his lips. Deep in his stomach, Harry felt a tug, as when he was descending too fast from a roller coaster.

Harry couldn’t wait for those months to end so Draco would be completely his.

Those months passed too quickly and too slowly at the same time. They weren’t actually paying too much attention to the courtship gifts as the traditional ones were given, but with each month and each tiny, singular gift, it was possible to feel the bond getting stronger and stronger. Many times Harry had awakened in the middle of the night with a horrible feeling, and sent messages through his mirror-parchment to Draco, who almost always responded shortly afterwards, saying that he had had a nightmare, or vice-versa. They began to spend much more time taking advantage of each other's presence, even in silence. Talking with their eyes, or sending music lyrics to each other on the mirror-parchment.

Draco used to say that, despite the noise, Harry's songs had cool lyrics.

Harry got used to hearing Draco's voice singing ‘Bye bye bye’ or ‘I want it that way’ or even ‘MMMbop’ when they were doing any project together, writing in their journals or when the blond was binding other journals. He had enjoyed the experience of doing the first one, and now he had several ready to give as gifts or to write and draw on them. As Harry started drawing quite often in his journal instead of only writing in it - never letting Draco read any of it - Draco decided he should do one specific for drawing. Harry used to spend hours beside him drawing, while Draco made his notebooks muttering BackStreet Boys or U2 lyrics.

It was also lovely how Draco had become much more comfortable next to Teddy. Being the boy's godfather, Harry was always visiting him, and often took Draco along with him to Andromeda's house. At first it was a little weird, but after they got used to each other, it was law that everyone get together on Friday night to play and draw with Teddy and have dinner with Andy.

Finally, it was a little less than a month before the wedding. They had accomplished everything, from the gifts to the rules of courtship. Hermione had actually said they couldn’t see each other dressed in their wedding robes, but nothing happened as in Draco's dream. Instead, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Molly dragged them from seamstress to seamstress, looking for the best wedding gown, and when they found it, they never seemed satisfied with the fit of the piece, or the golden tones that should make Harry look nobler in his robes of a vibrant emerald green. Narcissa insisted that the tone of his robes should be intense for some reason she couldn’t explain, and she made the seamstresses go mad with her controlling tone of voice and wishes.

Harry lost count of how many cakes he and Draco had tried before the blond decided the best for the party, how many orders Harry had to make, and the amount of money they spent on everything from decorating to hiring a band, which Draco specifically asked to be a wizarding band that played Muggle songs. Neither of them was short of money, but Harry's origins made him feel that that amount of money spent for a marriage was absurd. He kept silent, though. The Malfoys as a whole seemed exultant and much more receptive to the idea that Harry and Draco were getting married.

When the big day came, Harry wasn’t ready. He was definitely not ready.

He woke with Ron pulling him by his foot and Hermione separating his robes from where they hung in a very well protected part of his wardrobe.

“The day has come, mate. Are you ready to condemn yourself for the rest of your life?” Ron asked, getting a slap from Hermione in his head. “Hey! See? That's the kind of thing you're going to have for _ever_.”

Harry laughed, half sleep, kind of trying to wake up. The wedding would start at ten in the morning, and from what his radio-clock said, it was almost seven in the morning. The party would be held in a reserved place on Covean Beach, as the two families couldn’t agree on whether to do the party on the grounds of the Malfoys or the Weasleys. A neutral spot was best for both of them, and some spells would ensure Muggles didn’t approach that area during the event.

The morning went too fast for his liking. Harry felt like a puppet in his green robes. The trousers were made of a soft, very good material to wear, as was the shirt and cloak, which practically covered his whole body. The collar and sleeves were covered with details made of gold wire, and his round rimmed glasses were replaced by a squarer frame, which gave him a more serious and sophisticated look.

The place was beautiful, and when he saw it, Harry finally woke up to reality. He was getting married. In a few hours he would be Draco's husband and, if all went well, that very night he would fulfill the dream he had had for months. The dream of taking off those heavy robes from Draco and seeing him completely naked for the first time. His heart thudded hard with the thought.

There was a covered wood structure for the wedding and several decorated chairs at the front of it. Beside it, there were two covered and enclosed places, small tents of soft color, decorated with autumn leaves, since they were getting married in October. Tradition used to say that the best month for weddings was in April, but Harry and Draco wanted the autumn air. It was a Wednesday, and for some reason that was auspicious, but Harry couldn’t remember why.

Soon, he was taken to one of the tents, the one on the left. Molly and Arthur were waiting inside it, and the woman's face was already a bit red from crying. She hugged him, trying not to rumple his clothes, and Harry smiled at her, accepting Arthur’s pat on his shoulder.

“I didn’t think I would see you getting married someday. But now that this day has come, I can’t stop thinking that one more of my children is growing up!” Molly sobbed, trying to straighten his hair as she sniffed.

“Growing, but not leaving. Remember this,” Harry said, and she nodded, smiling through her tears.

“Yes, yes, of course,” She said, and Arthur interrupted her.On the front of the tent, directly at the sides of the rolls of chairs, was a door that Harry couldn’t see from the outside. The man turned to it, showing the way ahead. There was an arch, also decorated with Autumn leaves, at the end of a golden and green carpet.

“Harry, that's an arch of purity. It is tradition that the bride and groom... Well, grooms, only discover it on their wedding day, so don’t be surprised if you've never heard of it. When the song starts playing, you will walk out that door and towards the arch without looking anywhere else. Draco will be walking towards his, on the right side. And you have to fight the urge to look at him, okay?” Harry nodded, licking his lips. “When you go through the arch, you will turn to the right and see, for the first time, your completely pure fiancé. The arch will clear all the negative thoughts, all the noxious marks and dark spells that may have been thrown at you during your life. It is an arch that can only be used on wedding days and obviously doesn’t work with many powerful dark spells, but it will purify you in the best possible way.”

Harry nodded once more, thinking of his scar. Probably it wouldn’t disappear, but it would be good to detoxify from his own negative thoughts.

“However, hmm...” Molly began to speak, somewhat unsure, but continued as Harry and Arthur looked at her. “If your body is not pure... And I mean... If... Hm... Er... Well...”

“If you've ever had sex, the arch won’t cleanse you. And everyone will know that,” Arthur finished, and Harry's eyebrows almost touched his hairline.

“Wow. And why didn’t you tell us before the wedding?” Harry asked, and Molly raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it's a tradition our family hasn’t followed for years. But it is to know if your desire to remain pure is by the love you feel for your fiancé or if it is only because of the rules,” She explained, and Harry nodded, moving his shoulders to relieve his tension.

Soon after, Hermione entered the tent.

“It’s about to start. When you hear the beginning of the song, Harry, just go out and go through the arch. When you cross it, you'll turn right and Draco will be right in front of you. You walk up to him and you go together to the podium,” Hermione explained, and Harry wished they had rehearsed this before. Surely it was something that purebloods had known since birth, but Harry had had no idea.

Soon the three others left the tent, and less than two minutes later the music began to play. Taking a deep breath and licking his dry lips, Harry passed through the door, following the green path towards the arch. It was so hard not to look right, knowing Draco was there, walking along with him, but he resisted.

As he passed the arch, Harry felt as if his whole body was being washed by a waterfall of warm water, even if he remained dry. His nervousness and the stress of the day vanished, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds before turning to the right and opening them. Draco was a few metres away, dressed in his royal blue robes with silver decorations on the same motifs as Harry’s robes. It was impossible not to admire him, and a smile came to his lips as Draco smiled in his direction.

His smile became an 'o' of surprise when his fiancé's clothes began to change color, turning into a much, much lighter blue. Was it what Arthur meant by ‘everyone will know’? Just to be sure, Harry looked at himself, watching his robes turn a very pale green, the gold now standing out in his clothing. He smiled, relieved. For a moment, he thought that all those nights when he wanked without stopping would take away his virginity. Looking at Draco’s face and feeling the sensations he could feel coming from him, the blond had been afraid of it as well.

They walked toward each other, and not even the voices and the people watching them made Harry look away from Draco. He was perfect. The music and the sound of the waves against the beach made his heart feel even bigger. As they met in the middle, Draco held out his left hand, and Harry instinctively held it with his right. They turned, on their way to the podium, and up on it was an old wizard, wearing dark clothes. His huge beard made Harry think of Dumbledore, and his charitable gaze calmed him equally.

“For a moment, I was afraid that only your clothes were getting lighter,” Draco confessed softly as they walked towards the wizard, and Harry laughed.

“Apparently, it takes at least two people for one to stop being considered a virgin,” Harry squeezed his hand, turning his face to Draco and smiling. It was now. Now was the time when they would stop being two to become one. It was the moment when the bond that united them would be, officially, completed.

The ceremony was quick, at least the technical and boring part. The wizard spoke beautiful words about purity and family and Harry barely heard. When it came to their vows, however, his attention turned completely to Draco. He heard when the older man asked if his vows would be traditional or personal, and Draco held up a hand, whispering that he wrote his own vows.

He looked at Harry, eyes bright with emotion, and Harry tried to control his feelings. It would be hard to control himself from now on, he knew it.

“Last night, when I was thinking about today, I began to consider many things. To consider what we are to each other, what our union represents. You're the Savior of the Wizarding World, an idiot who always wants to save everyone, including me, who's always been a prat to you,” The guests laughed, and Harry smiled, trying not to laugh too hard and biting his bottom lip. “The truth is that you've always made sacrifices. You've always given everything you’ve got, like the adorable _chien_ you are and our engagement was no different. There were so many rules, so much traditionalism that, I swear, I didn’t think you'd be here today. I thought you would have given up a long time ago. But you're here. You endured all the teasing, all the uncertainties, my mood and the incredible and absolute lack of sex life,” More laughter. “That's why I decided that, if you were capable of making sacrifices in the name of what you felt for me, I should also make sacrifices for you. Give you something as incredible as what you gave me: your time, your love, your trust and determination. So, late at night, I pulled my parents out of bed, and decided that... As of today, the day that we will be a family for each other, I would cease to be a Malfoy and become a Potter altogether.”

Harry looked at him in shock. They never decided on what to do with their last names. First, they were both men, and Harry didn’t know if the laws of the wizarding world applied to them. Second, Draco's family was one that lived by the name of Malfoy. Being a Malfoy was a symbol of purity, pride, and honor. And Draco was giving it up, committing a sacrifice, and giving up his family name to be Harry's. To be completely his.

“Say something, Potter,” Draco murmured softly, and Harry opened his mouth, but a sob left from his lips.

“You always do this to me. Do you enjoy making me cry?” Harry asked, and Draco laughed, squeezing his hand even more.

“A little, I'll admit,” Draco shrugged. “Your turn, Potter.”

Harry had almost forgotten that he had also prepared his vows. He touched the pockets of his robes with his free hand, pulling the already half-destroyed journal that Draco had given him almost a year before. The blond looked surprised to see the object there, and Harry needed to release his hand to open the right page, almost at the end of the book. He had used almost all the pages, and was ready to ask Draco for another one.

“About eight months ago, you gave me this journal. It was the first courting gift you ever gave me, and it meant a lot to me. Instead of going to a store and buying something, like I did, you decided to put your efforts into looking for the right stuff, studying books and more books, wasting hours of your life and hurting your fingers with thread and needle to give me this gift. It’s not perfect. It was the first one you did, and nowadays, the journals you keep doing are much better. But I admit that I've never felt like switching to a better one. It has your sweat, your blood and your dedication. It has your effort, your hours of work, bad nights’ sleep. And the most important: your love. The feeling I get when I touch this diary is the same feeling I had ten years ago when I got my first gift,” He turned to the guests, looking at Molly and smiling. She smiled back, understanding the message. “It's a mixed feeling of _'I love this object I've received'_ together with _'I don’t deserve all this love’_. Thank you, Draco. Not for the gift itself. You could have given me something expensive and sophisticated. No. I am grateful for your dedication, your time, and above all, your love.”

In the end, Draco was failing miserably at trying not to cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he tried not to sniff, but it was difficult. Harry put the journal in his pocket again, hugging Draco and smoothing his back for a while before they parted. He heard sobs and sniffles from the guests as well, but he wouldn’t think of it now.

“I ask you now to join your right hands. The bond between you will, from now on, be unbreakable,” The two joined hands, Draco still trying to wipe his own face with his left hand, and the old wizard moved the wand in his hands. He made a figure of eight with his motion, speaking words unfamiliar to both of them, and slowly an intricate, Celtic knot-like symbols formed around their ring fingers at the same time. When they closed, they burned a little, leaving a burn-like scar, that would never go away.

“I'll introduce you now, Harry James Potter and Draco Abraxas Potter,” The two smiled and turned to the guests as the wizard left the podium. Hermione looked at them in shock, as if something was wrong, and Pansy by her side wore the same expression.

“Oh! I am very sorry,” The wizard returned to the podium, clutching each of their shoulders. “I forgot a detail. You can kiss the groom!” He announced, and the place exploded with laughter, gone when Harry and Draco shared their first kiss, officially, as a married couple.

There were so many people to hug and greet. Harry and Draco let the day go by and the party lasted as long as there were people there. They ate and enjoyed the songs sang by the band until Draco forced Harry to dance with him in the middle of the dance floor.

“Draco, I suck at dancing and you know it!” Harry insisted, as the beat of the song began and Draco was already moving in rhythm.

“Harry, it's _*NSYNC_! You _have_ to dance with me!” Draco said very seriously, and Harry laughed.

“The song is about a couple that broke up!” The brunet still tried to rationalise, but Draco shook his head, chanting the chorus as he looked directly into Harry's eyes.

“ _'You're all I ever wanteeeed, You're all I ever neeeeeeded!_ ” Draco hugged Harry by the neck, and Harry gave up trying to deny him, and started to move together with Draco, singing the song along with him. As much as he insisted that boy bands were lame, he knew all the lyrics and choreography because of Draco and _MTV_ , which Draco insisted on watching whenever he and Narcissa went to visit his house in Malmesbury.

In the middle of the song, though, Harry remembered he wanted to ask something.

“Draco, you always call me _chien_. I know is some kind of pet name, but what does it mean?”

Draco laughed at him, still moving his feet in the rhythm.

“I thought you knew! It means ‘dog’. Just what you are. A little, adorable puppy.”

Harry definitely was surprised by that.

“You have been calling me a ‘dog’ all this time?”

“Of course. Dogs are the most friendly, lovely and loyal animals in the world. They stay with you whenever you need, or don’t need, them. You are a dog. A _chien_. A cute little husky.”

And then, recognition washed over Harry.

“Like your patronus?”

Draco smiled kindly and kissed him on the nose.

“Exactly like my patronus.”

After that, it was a flood of boy bands’ music, and he found himself caught between Draco, Dean and Seamus dancing _Everybody_ , by Backstreet Boys. Strangely enough, as much as it had been embarrassing not only to dance but to show everyone that he _knew_ the choreography, Harry had never had so much fun.

Feeling confident, Harry turned away from his friends, heading towards the band to talk to the musicians. He made a very common request on the spur of the moment, in fact, and they all stopped to watch as he took the singer's place in the microphone. Instead of the speech they all expected, however, Harry opened his mouth and began to sing in a hoarse, half-low tone.

_‘Don't pretend you're sorry_   
_I know you're not_   
_You know you got the power_   
_To make me weak inside’_

Draco's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, covering it with his hand. He looked genuinely surprised, and Harry felt more confident.

_‘And boy you leave me breathless_   
_But it's ok_   
_'Cause you are my survival_   
_Now hear me say_

_I can't imagine life without your love_   
_And even forever don't seem like long enough_

_'Cause every time I breathe I take you in_   
_And my heart beats again_   
_Baby I can't help it_   
_You keep me drowning in your love_

_And every time I try to rise above_   
_I'm swept away by love_   
_Baby I can't help it_   
_You keep me drowning in your love’_

The words flowed out of his mouth so easily, and Harry sang even more confidently as he watched Draco singing from where he was. When he finished singing, Draco practically ran to him and jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

“I can’t believe you sang Backstreet Boys for me!” Draco almost screamed, a huge smile on his face, and Harry shrugged.

“Don’t get used to it, _Potter_ ,” Harry said before kissing him deeply.

When the party was over, he was tired, sweaty and a little drunk, but feeling very, very good.

During the period when they were preparing for the wedding party, Harry and Draco had gone out to find a house for the two of them, and looked at many places before deciding that the house in Malmesbury was large enough for them, with a lot of land and with plenty of room to enlarge it. They had moved Draco’s things little by little to the house that would now be theirs, and that night, when they went there and passed through the door, Draco would stop living in his parents' house to live with Harry.

When they saw the organization's staff begin to clean and store the supplies, and the last guests went home, Harry started to get nervous. That was it. They were married, and now they would live together. Which meant that Harry would see Draco every day, they would sleep in the same bed and finally... Finally...

Oh.

They took a portkey home, and as he opened the door, Harry started to become more and more nervous. Not only with the prospect of having sex for the first time in his life, but also with the realisation that the rest of his life was starting now. His thoughts were interrupted by Draco's voice.

"Harry, I really need to go to the bathroom and take a shower,” Draco said, looking rather tense. Harry nodded, but before Draco left, he spoke.

“After you shower... Put on your wedding robes again,” He asked, and Draco smirked, nodding before running into the bathroom.

There were four bathrooms in the house, and Harry headed to the one for the guests. If Draco was going to take a shower, he should take one too.

It didn’t take too long. Soon, he was dry and dressed again in his wedding gown. He waited for a long time sitting on the huge bed in his suite, now Draco's too, waiting for him to leave the bathroom. When Draco finally came out of the bathroom, he looked as nervous as Harry felt. He walked to the bed, sitting beside Harry and looking at him with heavy breathing.

Harry's whole body was shaking, and his heart was pounding so hard he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. He wasn’t afraid to kiss Draco, but knowing he could do more than that made him even more nervous. Tentatively, Harry brought his face close to Draco's, kissing him softly on the lips. Draco lifted a hand, holding him by the back of his neck and opening his lips. For some reason, that was what shook Harry out of his stupor.

He backed away, pushing Draco back against the bed and thanking him for putting on his wedding gown again, but not replacing his shoes or socks. He laid him in the middle of the bed, kissing his face on all sides, on his forehead, cheeks, chin, nose and mouth.

“You have no idea... Of how often I dreamt of this...” Harry mumbled, opening button after button of Draco’s cloak. There were so many buttons that it took at least three minutes, but when Harry saw the cloak slipping over his shoulders, his eyes went dark with excitement. He gave the same treatment to the shirt, his hands shaking as he saw every patch of pale skin appearing beneath it.

“Maybe... You've dreamt of this as often as I did,” Draco murmured hoarsely. Harry opened his shirt completely, running his hands slowly down over his belly and up again, from his chest to his collarbones. He could see every line of every scar he himself had inflicted on Draco, and he felt something constrict in his chest. Guilt washed over pleasure, and Draco seemed to notice it. “Hey. Hey, it's over. We've done a lot of shit in the past, but now it should stay there. In the past. We are each other’s now. No guilt, no regrets.”

“No regrets,” Harry repeated, lowering his face and kissing the middle of the blond's chest, making Draco sigh.

Draco lifted his body a little, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside. Harry had to pull away to look at his entire frame, then come back and kiss him on the neck, shoulders and chest.

Without thinking too hard, he kissed him over a nipple and sucked, feeling his cock stiffen quickly as Draco let out a loud moan, pushing his chest towards Harry's mouth and pulling him down, holding him by the hair. Harry let himself get carried away by the sensation of having his mouth on Draco's body, and began to kiss him lower, on his belly, rising to the shoulders, towards the arm.

He stopped when the blond pulled his right arm close to his body.

“Hm, what happened?” Harry asked, standing up and leaning on his feet and knees, looking confused at Draco.

“It's just... Um...” Draco pulled his arm away slowly, and looked at it. His face was shocked, and he frowned. “What?”

“What happened?” Harry insisted, and Draco showed him his arm, pale as the rest of his body.

“I don’t have the dark mark,” The blond's voice seemed confused. “The mark is gone.”

Harry remembered seeing Draco showing the mark to Dumbledore before Snape killed him, and now, looking at his clean arm, he couldn’t refrain from smiling.

“The arch cleansed you of all the dark magic in your body,” He said, and Draco smiled at him, too. They were no longer so nervous, and finally they finished undressing each other, touching and kissing the unfamiliar parts of their bodies. Draco was amazed at Harry's hair, in the central part of his chest, the soft line going down to his crotch, where it was a little thicker. The blond barely had any body hair, and even where he did, it looked transparent, only noticiable when Harry ran his hands over him.

“Were you born this way or did you remove your body hair?” Harry braved asking, and Draco laughed.

“You'll never know that, Potter.”

Harry didn’t care. Soon they were kissing, Harry between Draco's legs, their bare bodies touching each other everywhere, shivering with desire. Both were very hard, and Harry couldn’t resist moving his hips, feeling his cock slide against Draco’s.

“Harry... I want...” Draco murmured, his breath touching Harry’s.

“What...?”

“What you promised... I want to feel your mouth... Down there...” Understanding passed through Harry's brain, and he pulled away completely, running his hands down the sides of Draco's body and holding him tight at the waist, pushing one side so Draco turned and laid on his stomach.

Draco wasted no time. Quickly he leaned into his arms, raising his arse and spreading his legs wider. Harry felt his mind stop for a moment as he saw that very intimate part of Draco's body, and his cock throbbed painfully. He ran his hands over the blond's thighs, rising towards his buttocks and opening them up for a better view. Sighing, he touched a finger to his anus and mapped the circumference, thrusting the tip inside and moaning low with the sensation of Draco’s body, wet and slippery, holding him in.

“Hn... You're... You're wet...” He said as realisation hit him and Draco pushed his hips further back, making Harry's finger dig deeper. A moan sounded through the room, but Harry couldn’t identify whose it was.

“I... Hm... I prepared myself before I left the bathroom...” Draco confessed, and Harry knew he was red without even looking at his husband. "Come on, Harry... Don’t tease me..." Draco continued to move his hips, but Harry took his finger off, spreading Draco's buttocks as much as possible.

Without warning, he opened his mouth, placing a wet kiss over Draco's entrance, and Draco let out a loud moan. Harry felt his skin shiver under his hands, and feeling confident, he pressed his tongue in, feeling it penetrate him, only the tip, but that made Draco's body tremble as a whole.

“Oh, my... _Morgana_!” Draco practically screamed, and Harry smiled against his body, pressing again with his tongue, coming and going quickly. Saliva mingled with the dampness of Draco's body, and with each press of his tongue, Draco’s hole opened a little more. Harry circled his entrance, licking further down to the perineum, then coming back upward, holding his cheeks open and making penetration even easier. Draco’s hole pulsed under his intimate touches, and he was moving his hips unconsciously, pressing his arse against Harry's face, moaning loudly and saying incomprehensible things. Harry was so excited that he didn’t realise the force with which he was holding Draco, his fingers leaving red marks on the white flesh, and only realised that his hand had moved away, coming back hard with a spank on Draco’s right buttock as the sound reverberated around the room. This wasn’t one of the kinks he had mentioned to Draco, and he was startled that had actually done it, but the guttural moan he heard coming from the blond's lips made him continue with the movements of his tongue. Draco started to tremble weakly, his arms losing strength, and forcing him to lean against his chest. His anus convulsed around Harry's tongue, and Draco moaned so loudly and so hard that Harry needed to release a hand from his buttock to reach his own cock so he wouldn’t come right there.

“Ha... Aaa... Harry...! P-pleas...” Draco directed one of his hands back, pushing Harry's head and forcing him to move away. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to understand the situation. From the tip of Draco's penis, a thread descended towards the silver bedding, where a largish puddle of the same liquid formed. Merlin. Harry had made Draco come with just his tongue.

Draco moved, lying on his side, away from the pool of semen, and staring at the wall for a few seconds. Harry was still sitting on his calves, one hand gripping his very hard cock.

“That was the best thing I've ever felt in my life,” Draco said, looking at Harry and smiling. “You're very good at it.”

Harry smiled, shrugging. He continued to stare at Draco for a few seconds, and the blonde sat up, watching his husband's hard cock.

“You're pretty big,” Draco commented, and Harry felt a little embarrassed. Draco approached him, sitting on his calves as well, joining his knees with Harry's. His cock wasn’t as hard as it had been before, but it still had a bit of its shape. It was considerably smaller than Harry's. “That's so sexy.”

“My cock?” Harry asked, and Draco smiled, nodding.

“And the difference. I... I should be embarrassed, but I want to ride you right now,” Draco admitted, looking up at Harry intently. He lifted his hands, smoothing the brunet's hair and smiling sideways. “But first...”

Draco pulled back a little, avoiding the wet spot on the bed and lying on his stomach. He touched one hand to Harry's thigh, and with the other, he took the hand of his husband from his cock and replaced it with his own, slowly moving it up and down.

“Harry... Ask me to do it,” Draco murmured, his eyes fixed on what he was doing.

“Ask...?”

“Yes ... Ask me to do it...”

“You... You want me to tell you to do it?”

Draco didn’t answer for a while, just looked up at Harry, his cheeks burning, as well as his ears, and nodded minimally.

Harry smiled, running a hand through Draco's hair and letting his voice go hoarse and broken.

“Suck my cock. Swallow me as far as you can,” Draco moaned softly, opening his mouth wide and engulfing the head in his mouth’s damp heat. Harry’s whole body stiffened, trying not to come at that very moment, as Draco started to move up and down. He wasn’t going fast, and he seemed to be scared, scraping his teeth at Harry’s length quite often... But Harry had never felt anything so good. He had never felt anything so hot and so wet around him. He had never felt such a need to move towards that mouth, nor to hold Draco's hair tightly. Harry closed his eyes and his head fell back, letting the sensation consume him completely. The pleasure gathered in his body, growing with every movement of Draco's mouth, and he couldn’t avoid to let out a disappointed groan as the heat separated from him.

Harry looked back at his husband, and Draco rose once more, approaching Harry and sitting on his lap. The brunet moved his legs to sit more comfortably, and held Draco by the hips. His cock was wet with saliva and throbbing, eager for an orgasm. He looked down, realising Draco was hard once again, and held both their penises with one hand, wanking them together.

Draco let out a long groan, closing his eyes slightly.

“Harry... I want you... In me... Now...” Draco pleaded, and Harry couldn’t deny him at that moment. He let Draco stand up a little, leaning on his knees and holding the base of Harry's cock with his own hand. Draco's fingers were cold, but the touch was so different from his, and so intense, that Harry closed his eyes trying to avoid getting any closer to his climax.

Draco positioned himself on top of him, pressing Harry’s glans to his anus and pushing his body down. Harry moaned too loudly, holding Draco's waist to slow him down. It was tight, too tight, and he felt that if he didn’t stop, he would come at that second. Draco, on the other hand, had an expression of discomfort. A drop of sweat came down the side of his face, and he tried again to get down, but clenched his teeth before enveloping Harry’s glans.

“Draco ...?” Harry called, concentrating on the blond's face. That expression instantly diminished his pleasure, and he felt terrible for hurting his baby.

“It's... Difficult...” Draco's voice was so low that Harry barely heard it. “But... I've prepared myself before and... It's all... So wet...”

“Calm down... Maybe we need more preparation...” Harry tried to relax. He laid Draco on his back on the bed, and gently spread his legs. “Where... Where is...”

“The lubricant?” Draco asked, feeling embarrassed, even if they were both naked and in such an intimate situation. “In the bathroom.”

Harry nodded, reaching for his wand between the clothes lying on the floor and murmuring ‘accio lube’. The object flew from the bathroom and he caught it with shaking hands, almost dropping it. Draco still had his legs spread open, and Harry poured some lube on his fingers. His heart was pounding too hard and Harry was scared of hurting Draco. He moved his fingers closer to the blond's arsehole, and Draco spread his legs wider, nodding.

“Come on, Harry. It will be so good. I'm sure of it,” Draco assured him, and, uncertain, Harry inserted a finger, which slipped easily inside.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head more comfortably on the pillow. Harry moved his finger in and out before inserting a second. Draco frowned, but his breathing remained calm. With the movements of Harry's fingers, however, the blond's breathing became erratic, and a slight smile formed on his lips.

“More... More, Harry...” he murmured, and Harry didn’t wait to give him more. He pressed a third finger inside, making Draco squeeze his eyes, tensing his jaw.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asked, starting to withdraw his fingers from Draco’s arsehole, but Draco grabbed his wrist, pressing him back inside.

“Don’t stop,” Draco muttered under his breath, and Harry nodded, continuing his fingering. The lube seemed to be drying, so Harry poured more on his fingers with his free hand. His fingers slid much easier, and Draco moaned loudly, his hands gripping the sheets at his side. “Harry... Please... I want it... Fast...”

Harry didn’t know if he could wait much longer. He used the extra lubricant in his hand to slick his erection, and positioned himself between Draco's legs. He leaned on one hand and, with the other, grasped the base of his cock to push it against his lover. It was still too tight, but not painfully so as before. It was easier to push past the ring of muscle, and he focused on his bond to know what Draco was feeling.

He could feel some pain, and that startled him, but deep inside, hidden between layers of Draco's confused feelings, there was pleasure. A pleasure that was now clear on Draco’s pale face. His rosy lips were open, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged.

Harry was sheathed fully, holding Draco by the waist and waiting for a signal. Draco opened his eyes, looking at him with dilated pupils and hugged him by the hips with his legs, pulling him closer. It was enough for Harry to begin to move against him, moving in and out from the wonderful heat that was Draco's body. It was tight, wet, and so, so hot. Harry was concentrating on not coming, but he was so close that his whole body seemed to catch fire.

“Faster, Harry...! More...!” Draco lifted a hand to his own cock, moving his hand to the rhythm of the thrusts. Harry moved faster, but that made him lose what little control he had.

“Oh, fuck...! Draco... I... I'm going... I...” He couldn’t finish. Pleasure seemed to overwhelm his whole body, from his toes to his hair tips. His movements became erratic, and he felt every movement when Draco squeezed him even more with his legs, pulling him close. The world exploded in a white cloud.

It was the most intense sensation Harry had ever felt in his life. He could never again be content to touch himself after experiencing sex with Draco.

When his body stopped shaking, Harry swallowed thick saliva. He leaned weakly on his hands, and looked at Draco's face, which had a tired smile on his lips, looking very pleased. Looking down, Harry realised that both he and Draco were covered with the evidence of Draco's orgasm.

“That was... Awesome,” Draco stated, taking a deep breath and licking his dry lips. “We’ll do it every day, won’t we?”

“Twice a day,” Harry confirmed, smiling lightly and moving out of the way. It burned a little to get out of Draco’s body grip, as he was too sensitive, and Draco also made a face.

They took a breath before they decided they needed a shower and changed the sheets. Harry couldn’t seem to stay away from Draco. They bathed between kisses and hugs, admiring each other's bodies, touching and squeezing everything because they could now.

After they changed into their pyjamas, Harry and Draco lay on the huge bed that had been bought a week earlier. Harry had a bed he liked, but that had been the only item Draco insisted on buying, as well as having transferred all his manufacturing tools to bind books and journals to Harry's office.

Suddenly Harry was exhausted. He hadn’t felt so tired before laying in bed, but now he was ready to close his eyes and shut down. He turned on his side so he was face to face with Draco, watching him.

“Are you happy?” Harry asked, and Draco moved up a hand to play with the hair on the back of Harry's neck.

“I'm the happiest man in the world. You?”

“ _I'm_ the happiest man in the world. Liar,” Harry smiled, and Draco smiled with him, coming closer and entwining their legs. “Draco... Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t you regret giving up your last name?”

Draco didn’t answer for a few seconds, continuing the caress on Harry's hair. After a while, he finally spoke:

“I didn’t do it just for you, Potter,” Draco said, looking into his eyes. “I love my family. I would die and kill for them. I love my father, even if he has made many mistakes, and I love my mother more than anything in this world. But... Harry, I didn’t feel like a _Malfoy_ anymore. Being a Malfoy isn’t just having a surname. It isn’t just the family where I was born. Being a Malfoy is living up for traditions, being polite and elegant in all situations; it is doing things you don’t like because it is best for your reputation. It is living under pressure and rules. I gave my parents one last gift. My marriage was exactly as they wanted it to be. With a proper courtship, with all the rules of purity and tradition. But there wasn’t, at any moment, a day when I didn’t wish I could just be with you, loving you and kissing you without worrying about the traditions. We ceased to be children a long time ago, and yet my life has had to be guided by laws that were created when there weren’t toilets in wizarding houses.”

Harry laughed, and Draco laughed too, though his words were still resonating in Harry’s mind.

“Harry, I didn’t want to be a Malfoy anymore. My blood will continue to be the same as theirs, and they will remain my family... But after today, I just want to be free to do whatever I wish. These traditions can die with them,” Draco concluded, then seemed to rethink. “Not all of them. But the marriage ones, yes.”

Harry smiled, kissing him on the tip of his nose and hugging him, making himself comfortable in the wonderful moment.

“You'll never stop being a traditionalist, Draco.”

“Um... Maybe not. But if one day someone asks me about premarital sex, I'll raise the pro-fornication flag and encourage anybody to just suck a dick. What do you think?”

Harry laughed even more, his toes playing with the hem of Draco's pyjama bottoms.

“I think it's perfect.”

**\- The end**


End file.
